Kenjis
One of the oldest present sentient species alive in War Foundry Fantasy setting. Several distinct races/breeds of Kenji are known, the most influential in the world affairs within the Western World being the Pures Kenji. A distinctly blue Kenji with smaller fins and often are taller then their other racial groups of their own kind. The various Racial groups of Kenji are not specific states or nations and like many other aspects of War Foundry fantasy setting are grounded in a sense of reality where many smaller cultures and people exist in the dominate racial groups kenji are identified as. A community of Kenji is known as a Sept. These were the central hubs or micro capitals that surrounding tribes would lay their eggs and would then return to retrieve their share of young when hatched. Essentially making the Sept the dominate tribe within a limited range. Anatomy of a Kenji Living in what is commonly known as a evolutionary dead end Kenji are restricted to their skin's difficulty to deal with extreme dry climate and dangerous to leave sources of water for long periods of time. A Homin may survive a few days without water, a Kenji can often die within just 2 days without a source of water, yet unlike other species Kenji although not completely resilient can survive drinking and staying in salt water for long periods of time. Though not an amphibious creature they live comfortably on land as long as it is a region of high density of water in the air (very humid conditions like a rainforest or swamp) through times of cold and or drought Kenji are known to take long baths every day near fires until conditions become more suitable, much like the demand to change means of survival that a homin would when winters pass through their environments. Another clear difference between Kenji and the other sentient species inhabiting Dropco is the breeding cycles. Kenji don't reproduce like mammals and instead fertilize eggs laid in pools of water and eventually lead to the creation of generation pools. Much like a bath house, yet often much more heavily guarded and cared as a sacred location. A old pool, pond, and or other source of controlled water where the Kenji lay eggs and fertilize such eggs to then hatch. The young Kenji spend their early years developing in the pools, interacting with others much like a daycare until the age of surfacing. Age of surfacing is when a Kenji is old enough to stand and move around on dry land. They are then cared for by a group of mothers that share and aid the group until adulthood. This leads Kenji to become very close families with internal conflict is often very rare. Family isn't seen as a personal private practice among most Kenji culture due to them being raised by multiple mother figures at once. It is the essential concept of a town raising a child. As Physical traits Kenji don't have hair, yet whisker like strains cover some Kenji bodies compared to just the face, a racial trait of the Pulsal Kenji. They as skin pigment may appear as various shades of Blue, Orange, and Brown. All Kenji have small fins often of a red, white, or Teal on either side of the head. These small fins may show on arms and lower legs and are leftover parts from their infant age when first hatching in generation pools before surfacing. Although Their face is more loose than a standard fish to allow various facial and language expression. Their teeth are much like a shark with 2 rows of sharp knives design to fall out and regrow a dozen times over their lifespan. These teeth were their first resource for tool design allowing them to develop weapons and tools much sooner than the other sentient species competing for dominance over the world. Kenji can often live up to 100-120 so years in contrast with most other sentient species shorter lives, except Durrocians which are capable of living nearly 250 years. As for shape they are slender yet can be as obese as a bloated pig if on a unhealthy diet and are known to grow to the height of around 7 feet Racial Groups Pures: Being the Various Shades of Blue believed to be lesser genetic trait with little to no whiskers/feelers located only on their face if any. Fins often portraying a very red tint. Inhabiting western reach of Kenji Tropics and the Bessc keyies. Rumored the racial traits were created through inbreeding near the beginning of mainland settling in the Igolt region. Pulsal: Being the various shades of Orange and is often a dominate genetic trait among kenji with many small whiskers scattered evenly across their body. Fins and underbelly may portray as a cream or white and often larger and more noticeable physically fit. Inhabiting most mainland Kenji Tropics central and eastern regions. Dhal: Brown in tone with visible scale like patterns shaped on their smooth skin. Small whiskers covering only specific parts of the body while most of the body is smooth like Pures. Fins often a prominent teal in color. Inhabiting most islands in the Onru Sea. (Behrot, Gulbi, and Kremolt island groups) Some small tribes also inhabiting the southern island and south western coastline of the Ixionic Isles. Una: Often mistaken as Pulsal yet do have a distinct faded color tone to them and a prominent dark eye color. Fins much the same yet smaller like Pures compared to Pulsal and Dhal. Inhabiting the most temperate environment any kenji so far has settled the Zuna Peninsula, often among around various tribes of Homin settled in the same region. Known to be the shortest of the Kenji species often being only around 6 feet in height. ------------- Racial mixing often results in both colors being shown in various parts of the body in a splotchy appearance. The Dominate genetic trait will cover majority of the body as main skin tone and as the kenji grows old skin tone will slowly mix as a faded color than either parent skin tone. Body shapes and or whisker density is often a mix between both parent kenji. Racial mixing is a very rare occurrence do to their limited breeding cycles and method of breeding being linked closely with the community or tribe itself making it hardly ever happen outside of the community or tribe for each race of kenji. Category:Sentient Species